


Круги на воде. Один

by Star_Trek_2016



Series: Круги на воде [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), star trek kelvin timeline
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В день своего назначения капитаном «Энтерпрайз» Джим не идёт пить с новыми друзьями. Вместо этого он отчего-то приходит к нему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Круги на воде. Один

Свою уверенность, что план Кирка стать капитаном за три года невыполним, Кристоферу приходится растоптать через месяц после его поступления в Академию. Свою гордость — во время зимней сессии, когда не смог завалить Кирка ни на основных, ни на дополнительных вопросах. На экзамене, за который ни один из первокурсников никогда не получал высшего балла. Джим знал всё — и бойко отвечал, улыбаясь шире с каждой морщинкой, которую добавлял хмурому Кристоферу.  
  
Казалось, Джим может всё: он успевал и блестяще учиться, и очаровывать девушек толпами, и изводить своего друга, учившегося на офицера по медицине, блестящего практикующего врача Леонарда Маккоя. Кристофер давно за ним присматривал — он собирал экипаж для строящегося звездолёта с гордым названием «Энтерпрайз».  
  
И, судя по успехам Джима, Кристоферу придётся руками и ногами держаться за капитанское звание и ни в коем случае не брать Кирка в свой экипаж, а то ещё, чего доброго, тот сместит его на адмиральский пост.  
  
В конечном итоге так оно и выходит.  
  


***

  
  
В день своего назначения капитаном «Энтерпрайз» Джим не идёт пить с новыми друзьями. Вместо этого он отчего-то приходит к нему.  
  
Кристофер чувствует себя поломанным механизмом, списанным кораблём — но никак не адмиралом.  
  
Джим смотрит на него с серьёзным и каким-то благоговейным выражением лица — так, как будто он, как минимум, полубог.  
  
— Ты что-то хотел, Джим? — спрашивает Кристофер, и Джим прямо говорит:  
  
— Я в вашем подчинении, но наши отношения больше не регламентируются уставом, адмирал Пайк. Я прав?  
  
Кристофер хмурится — он искренне не понимает Джима, а тот просто подходит, садится у его ног и утыкается лицом в его колени.  
  
— Я не знаю, зачем я здесь, — говорит он. — Вы позвали — и я пошёл. Я хотел быть, как он. Но я же не он. И никогда им не буду.  
  
Кристофер не знает, почему Джим пришёл к нему, но дрожь его плеч ему до боли знакома. Он сам сидел так только вчера, не представляя, что ему теперь делать со своей жизнью.  
  
— Тебе надо выпить, сынок, — говорит Кристофер. Но Джим — всё ещё по-мальчишески порывистый, дерзкий, в чём-то умильный Джим — резко поднимается и отчеканивает:  
  
— Я вам не сынок.  
  
В этой фразе слишком много отчаяния для простого недовольства, и Кристофер вконец путается в том, что такое представляет из себя этот Джим Кирк, так непохожий на своего спокойного уравновешенного отца.  
  
Джим наклоняется и целует его — с закрытым ртом, практически чмокает в губы, а затем говорит:  
  
— Я долго думал над этим поступком. Я не знаю, что делать с этим… — кулаки Джима сжимаются, и он, стиснув зубы, заканчивает фразу:  
  
— Завтра я улетаю. Может быть, к следующей нашей встрече я пойму, как быть.  
  
И уходит, оставляя Кристофера в смятении.  
  


***

  
  
После произошедшего на Нибиру старший помощник — это большее, на что может рассчитывать Джим, и Кристофер делает всё, чтобы оставить его на «Энтерпрайз». Он прекрасно понимает мотивацию его поступка: Джим привык отдавать, он безжалостно заботится обо всём своём экипаже. Только Спок, в силу его по-вулкански куцей эмоциональности, мог сдать его слишком правдивым отчётом. Человек бы так не поступил — не подставил своего капитана, который полез спасать его шкуру вопреки первой директиве. Споку простительно, но для карьеры Джима это катастрофа.  
  
Джим предсказуемо обнаруживается в баре. Он выглядит потерянным — ожидаемо, учитывая, насколько сильным комплексом бога он страдает, — и реагирует на его появление именно так, как Кристофер и полагал. Он ждёт новой трёпки, осложнённой тем, что он сделал перед своим отлётом. Выслушав слишком хорошие для него новости, Джим прячет глаза, сперва снова посмотрев на Кристофера так же, как и тогда.  
  
— Выйдем-ка, — говорит Кристофер твёрдо, и Джим следует за ним, как преданный пёс.  
  
Всё слишком сложно там, за ярко-голубыми глазами, и нет смысла пытаться всё это распутать. Проще принять, как есть.  
  
Кристофер садится в машину и затемняет стёкла. Джим забирается следом и выжидающе смотрит на него.  
  
— Я жду объяснений, — мягко намекает Кристофер, и Джим поникает.  
  
Уточнения не требуется.  
  
— Это сильнее меня, — говорит Джим неуверенно, но это его выводы, и Кристофер хочет выслушать его до конца прежде, чем начинать действовать. — Я не знаю, из-за того ли это, что я сирота, — Джим выделяет это слово с ненавистью, — Мама тоже оставляла меня в детстве. Может, я слишком давно сам по себе. Я, чёрт побери, слишком многое натворил в последнее время, но последнее, чего я сейчас хочу, это извиняться.  
  
Кристофер вздыхает и делает то, за что, возможно, потом будет себя ненавидеть: наклоняется к Джиму и целует его.  
  
Джим отвечает с секундной задержкой — как подвисший падд. Потом стонет, растерянно и жалобно, и тянется навстречу, зажмурившись. Он так откровенно надеется на ласку, что Кристофер не знает, почему не замечал в Джиме раньше этого страстного желания быть ведомым — при его-то лидерских качествах.  
  
Для его отца ценой капитанства была жизнь. Джим подсознательно ждал того же — и всё равно шёл вперёд, так же слепо и безнадёжно, как сейчас. Он отдавал себя другим, не прося ничего взамен, словно пытался быть Джорджем Кирком. Но Кристофер смотрит на него — и видит того, кто не побоялся признаться в чувствах старшему офицеру, даже зная, что это могло осложнить отношения между ними.  
  
Кристофер откидывает кресло и позволяет Джиму оседлать свои бёдра. Джима бьёт крупная дрожь — Кристофер чувствует, что ему это нужно, но и знает, что потом Джим тоже может об этом пожалеть.  
  
Он решает не мешать и ждёт, насколько далеко всё это зайдёт.  
  
Джим долго смотрит на него: то ли не верит, то ли ищет причину… Но, как бы то ни было, целует его уже сам. Джим скребёт пальцами по форменному ремню Кристофера, в паху у него ощутимо горячо и твёрдо… Кристофер решает за него. Мягко отводит руку от своих брюк и расстёгивает джинсы Джима, а потом нежно, успокаивающе целует и, высвободив член Джима из трусов, облизывает ладонь.  
  
— Ты этого хочешь? — спрашивает Кристофер.  
  
Джим кивает и утыкается в его плечо. Он не издаёт ни звука, только шумно дышит и крепко держится за плечи Кристофера, когда тот обхватывает его член и начинает с нажимом ему отдрачивать. Кристофер повторяет свои обычные движения, которые использует наедине с собой — и угадывает. Джим начинает надсадно постанывать, когда Кристофер экспериментирует с ритмом, и толкается бёдрами навстречу. Кристофер, не прекращая движений рукой, отстраняет Джима от своего плеча и целует его снова, на этот раз глубоко и вдумчиво, проникая языком в его рот. Джим стонет в поцелуй, и Кристофер, отпустив ствол, скользяще проводит по головке ладонью и сжимает её пальцами, снова обхватывая член. На этот раз хватает пары движений — и Джим кончает, испачкав их обоих.  
  
Хорошо, что Кристофер всегда берёт с собой запасной мундир.  
  
— Ты запутался, мальчик, — говорит он, когда Джим приходит в себя.  
  
Джим не успевает ответить — коммуникатор подаёт сигнал, и им резко становится пора.  
  


***

  
  
Кристофер гордится, когда Джим вычисляет Харрисона, а потом становится не до гордости. Смерть никогда его не пугала — раньше. До сегодняшнего дня.  
  
Умирая, он боится не за себя, а за того мальчишку, которому так ошибочно дал сегодня надежду.


End file.
